El Nai Nai Niagara en bicicleta
by SilentDrago
Summary: Es difícil que la persona que te gusta se enamore de ti, pero si esa persona es una rubia cabeza hueca, el asunto es aún más complicado.
1. Operación Ron con pasas

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Algunos de ustedes ya me han visto por aquí gracias a los comentarios que les he dejado y otros han leído algunas de mis historias, pero esta es la primera vez que escribo algo de YuruYuri. La verdad es que hacía mucho que quería publicar esto, pero por temas de tiempo no había podido. Veamos qué les parece el inicio de esta historia. Nos vemos abajo con más.**

* * *

 **Operación Ron con pasas**

En el salón del consejo estudiantil de la secundaria Nanamori, dos chicas se encargaban de hacer el papeleo del día. Una de ellas, pelimorada y con el cabello atado en una coleta, lucía particularmente concentrada.

\- Listo, ya termine con esto –dijo después de un rato.

\- Buen trabajo, Ayano-chan –la felicitó su acompañante, una chica de pelo blanco y lentes–. ¿Qué harás ahora?

\- Creo que iré a casa. Estoy algo cansada.

\- ¿No irás a ver a Toshino-san?

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! Digo, ¿por qué razón iría a ver a Toshino Kyoko? No es como si me interesara ella o algo así, Chitose –afirmaba Ayano con su rostro iluminado como una baliza.

La peliblanca soltó una risita.

\- Ayano-chan, sabes que puedes ser honesta conmigo.

\- … Iré a ver qué está haciendo Toshino Kyoko…, pero no porque me lo sugeriste. Ya sabes lo inquieta que es y los problemas que suele causar.

\- Te acompaño.

Las dos se dirigieron al salón del club de la ceremonia del té. Nada más llegar, la pelimorada hizo su llamado característico:

\- ¡Toshino Kyoko!

\- Pero si es Ayano –dijo una rubia en cuanto la vio.

\- Buenas tardes, Ayano, Chitose –saludó una pelinegra.

\- Sugiura-senpai, Ikeda-senpai, buenas tardes –hizo lo mismo una pelirroja.

\- ¿Cómo están, _senpais_? –preguntó la última chica en el salón, una pequeña pelirrosada–. ¿Les sirvo un té?

\- Sí, gracias.

Las chicas se ubicaron en sus puestos.

\- Oye, Ayano, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Hoy no debía entregar ningún reporte –dijo Kyoko.

\- Bueno, yo…

La vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente. Realmente, no tenía una respuesta.

\- Oh, ya veo –habló la rubia con un tono insinuante–. ¿Acaso querías verme?

\- ¡¿Q-QUÉ?!

\- Ya veo, Ayano quería verme –La inquieta "presidenta" del Club de Entretenimiento se aferró al cuello de la pelimorada y comenzó a frotar su mejilla con la de ella. Esta, por su parte, estaba paralizada por los nervios.

\- ¡Kyoko, contrólate! –exclamó la pelinegra dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡Yui, qué mala eres!

\- Sí, vine a verte, Toshino-san. ¿Qué tal si me das un beso como premio? –decía Chitose inmersa en una de sus fantasías. Un hilo de sangre corría desde su nariz.

\- ¡Ah, Ikeda-senpai! –gritó alterada la pelirroja–. ¡Chinatsu-chan, alcánzame esos pañuelos!

\- Como digas, Akari-chan –respondió la pelirrosada calmadamente.

Ayano no podía evitarlo. Sabía que Kyoko era inquieta, floja y egoísta, pero aun así, se sentía muy atraída por ella. A pesar de considerarla su rival (ya que siempre se estaban disputando el primer lugar en los exámenes, aunque dicha rivalidad venía más por el lado de Ayano), su verdadero deseo era volverse su amiga y, con un poco de suerte, algo más que eso. Eso sí, ocultaba sus sentimientos frente a los demás, aunque su amiga Chitose logró darse cuenta de ellos y la animaba a seguir a su corazón.

\- Aquí tienen, _senpais_.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Muchas gracias, Yoshikawa-san.

Mientras bebía su té, Ayano no podía evitar echarle un vistazo a Kyoko. La rubia hacía lo suyo, fastidiando a Yui, incordiando a Chinatsu e ignorando a Akari, aunque nunca con mala intención detrás. Eso Ayano lo sabía de sobra.

 _\- Toshino Kyoko…_

\- Oye, Ayano-chan, ¿en qué piensas?

\- ¿Qué? Ah, no, en nada, en nada.

Chitose sonrió; sabía que en realidad su mejor amiga estaba pensando en cierta rubia.

* * *

\- ¿Sabes, Ayano-chan? Deberías confesarle tus sentimientos a Toshino-san.

La pelimorada se encendió como una luz de Navidad. Para entonces, ambas habían dejado la escuela y caminaban de vuelta a casa.

\- ¡¿D-d-d-de qué estás hablando, Chitose?! ¡Yo no siento nada así por Toshino Kyoko!

\- No es necesario que me lo niegues. Yo lo sé todo –dijo la peliblanca con toda calma.

\- Pues creo que estás suponiendo cosas erradas –comentó Ayano haciéndose la tonta.

\- ¿Sabes, Ayano-chan? Pienso que para que Toshino-san se enamore de ti, deberías atraerla con cosas que le interesen.

Aunque la vicepresidenta aparentaba no escuchar lo que decía su amiga, en realidad estaba muy atenta.

 _\- Atraerla con cosas que le interesen…_

Mentalmente, empezó a enumerar las cosas que sabía que le gustaban a Kyoko, y terminó eligiendo una con la que podría empezar su tarea de conquista, una muy simple.

 _\- Helado de ron con pasas._

* * *

Al día siguiente, antes de ir a clases, Ayano pasó por una tienda en donde compró el helado favorito de la rubia que le provocaba mariposas en el estómago. Apenas llegó a la escuela, lo guardó en el refrigerador que tenía en la sala del consejo: planeaba dárselo a Kyoko en cuanto terminaran las clases.

 _\- Pero tengo que hacerlo de una forma discreta. Que no se dé cuenta de que el helado es para ella._

Tras tranquilizarse un poco, Ayano se dirigió a su salón. Al ingresar, pudo notar que Chitose, Yui y Kyoko ya estaban allí.

\- Buenos días, Ayano-chan.

\- Buen día, Ayano.

\- ¡Ayano, déjame ver tu tarea! ¡La malvada de Yui no quiere mostrarme la suya!

\- ¡Oye!

La rubia se acercó peligrosamente a la pelimorada, quien cada vez se ponía más roja por la proximidad entre ambas. Chitose, por su parte, se había sacado los lentes para sumergirse en sus fantasías _yuri_.

\- ¡Deja de molestar a Ayano, Kyoko! ¡No tendría que regañarte si fueras responsable! Discúlpala, ya sabes cómo es –dijo Yui dirigiéndose a la vicepresidenta al final.

\- Tranquila, Funami-san. No pasa nada –respondió la chica restándole importancia al asunto.

No hubo tiempo para mucho más. La profesora llegó y la rubia se quedó con un cuaderno en blanco para mostrar.

Al terminar la jornada escolar, Kyoko y Yui se dirigieron al salón de su club para sus actividades recreativas y encontrarse con Akari y Chinatsu, mientras que Ayano y Chitose fueron al salón del consejo estudiantil. Antes de tomar ubicación, la pelimorada revisó el refrigerador: ahí estaba el helado que había comprado en la mañana, esperando ser comido.

 _\- Si tan solo hubiese una forma de dárselo a Toshino Kyoko sin que se percate de mis intenciones…_

\- Oye, Ayano-chan, parece que Toshino-san debe entregar un reporte el día de hoy.

Al parecer, una pequeña puerta se había abierto.

\- ¡¿Ah?!... Bueno, ambas sabemos que Toshino Kyoko es muy descuidada. No tengo otra opción que ir a buscar ese reporte yo misma –dijo la _tsundere_ haciendo como si el asunto no le interesara.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- Por mí no hay problema.

Ambas dejaron el salón del consejo.

Al mismo tiempo, Kyoko y Yui caminaban por los pasillos. Habían ido primeramente al salón de la ceremonia del té, pero después la pelinegra le exigió a su amiga que entregara su reporte en la sala del consejo estudiantil nada más enterarse de que no lo había hecho.

\- Cielos, Kyoko, no entiendo por qué causas tantos problemas.

\- Jeje, me nace.

Yui lanzó un resoplido.

\- No entiendo por qué cambiaste tanto. Cuando éramos niñas, no actuabas así.

A medio camino, se encontraron con Ayano y Chitose.

\- ¡Ah, Ayano!

\- ¡Toshino Kyoko! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Iba a entregar el reporte que debo.

\- Qué coincidencia. Justamente íbamos al salón de su club por lo mismo –dijo la peliblanca–. Pero ya que están aquí, ¿por qué no nos acompañan de regreso?

 _\- Chitose… ¿acaso te diste cuenta?_ –pensó Ayano.

De alguna forma, supuso que había visto el helado en la nevera, o por lo menos que había algo adentro que quería entregarle a la rubia y que por eso no se lo había comido sea lo que fuere.

\- ¡Genial! Tengo ganas de comer un pudín.

\- ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Los pudines son míos!

Kyoko salió corriendo hecha una bala mientras Ayano la perseguía. En la mente de la pelimorada, eso sí, se acumulaba un montón de pensamientos felices.

 _\- ¡Excelente! ¡No tendré que forzar a Toshino Kyoko a abrir el refrigerador! ¡Ella misma encontrará el helado y estaré un paso más cerca de llegar a su corazón!_

Un par de voces desde dentro del salón del consejo estudiantil interrumpió la carrera antes de que abrieran la puerta.

\- ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no tomes cosas del refrigerador sin permiso?!

\- ¡Tenía hambre! Parece que tus enormes pechos no te dejan pensar ni tener compasión conmigo.

\- ¡¿Qué tienen que ver mis pechos con esto?!

Kyoko irrumpió en el salón y vio a una peliazul y a una castaña en el lugar. Esta última tenía un pote de helado en sus manos y algunos restos del mismo manchaban su boca.

\- ¡Hima-chan, Saku-chan!

\- ¡Toshino-senpai, ¿qué tal?! –exclamó Sakurako.

\- Buenas tardes, Toshino-senpai –saludó Himawari mientras hacía una reverencia.

\- ¿Qué estás comiendo, Saku-chan?

\- Este helado que estaba en el refrigerador –respondió orgullosa mientras le extendía el envase–. En realidad, quería un pudín, pero esto estaba adentro y no quería que se desperdiciara.

\- Yo le dije que no lo hiciera, pero nunca me hace caso –comentó la de abundante delantera.

Ayano, quien veía la escena algo más alejada, quedó petrificada: su regalo para Kyoko ahora estaba en el estómago de alguien más.

\- ¿No es ese… helado de ron con pasas?

\- Sí –contestó Sakurako relamiéndose los labios de puro gusto.

\- ¿Verdad que es delicioso? –preguntó la mayor con un brillo los ojos.

\- Lo es, lo es.

Ambas comenzaron una conversación sobre cuán fantástico era ese sabor en particular, provocando algo de vergüenza ajena en Himawari. En cuanto a Ayano, todavía no reaccionaba.

\- El… El helado…

\- Cierto, voy a revisar si hay pudines en el refrigerador.

Para ese momento, Yui y Chitose habían llegado al lugar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Ayano?

\- ¿Pasó algo, Ayano-chan?

\- El… El… helado…

Ambas se miraron algo confundidas.

La pelimorada no se recuperó hasta pasado un rato. No está de más decir que se quedó sin pudines.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ayano ya se veía más recuperada.

\- Parece que ya estás mejor, Ayano-chan.

\- Sí, solo necesitaba descansar un poco.

\- ¿Algún nuevo plan para acercarte a Toshino-san?

\- ¿Eh?

Chitose se sacó los lentes y comenzó a fantasear.

\- ¿Qué prefieres, Toshino-san: me cubro de pudín o de helado de ron con pasas?

\- ¡Chitose, deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas!

A pesar de las perversiones que imaginaba su amiga, la _tsundere_ sabía que contaba con su apoyo; y aun cuando tenía temores y nervios, estaba decidida a lograr su misión.

 _\- Tengo que hacerlo… Tengo que conquistar el corazón de Toshino Kyoko._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por ahora. Corto, pero espero haber captado su interés. Cualquier sugerencia sobre qué más podría hacer Ayano para conquistar a Kyoko es bienvenida. Acepto halagos, ideas y críticas constructivas en los reviews.  
**

 **Por si alguien está interesado, tengo una página de Facebook y una cuenta de Wattpad. Ambas pueden encontrarlas en mi perfil.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	2. Operación Doujin

******(Advertencia: Esto es parte de una actualización masiva)******

 ** ** **Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Primero lo primero, quiero agradecer la buena recepción que ha tenido esta obra, la primera que escribo de YuruYuri. Sé que han pasado varios meses, pero aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. Agradecimientos a Kazuki-Taichou, quien me sugirió este plan en Wattpad.******

 ** ** **Nos vemos abajo.******

* * *

 **Operación Doujin**

Tras pensarlo más concienzudamente, Ayano se dio cuenta de que si quería ganarse el corazón de Kyoko no podía hacer todos sus movimientos en las sombras. Aunque le costara y los nervios se la comieran viva, trataría de mostrarse un poco más interesada en la rubia tonta.

\- El problema es que no sé qué más hacer para que Toshino Kyoko se fije en mí.

Por un segundo recordó lo que dijo Chitose en una de sus fantasías, pero descartó de plano hacer aquello: era demasiado vergonzoso.

\- ¡No, no, Notre-Dame! ¡Jamás en la vida haré algo así!

Como era de noche y se sentía cansada, Ayano decidió irse a dormir. Sabía que volvería a encontrarse con Kyoko en la mañana, y esperaba que, para entonces, se le hubiese ocurrido algo que le permitiera acercarse más a ella.

* * *

Pasó una semana y la pelimorada no tenía ni una sola idea a su disposición para poner en práctica.

\- ¿Ocurre algo con Toshino-san, Ayano-chan? –le preguntó Chitose al verla distraída. Por supuesto, la reacción de la aludida fue la esperada: se puso roja hasta las orejas.

\- ¡Cla-claro que no, Chitose! Sigo sin entender por qué piensas que me gusta Toshino Kyoko o algo así.

La chica con lentes sonreía calmadamente. Sabía que su mejor amiga estaba frustrada porque lo del helado de ron con pasas no había funcionado, pero conociéndola, ya encontraría nuevas maneras de acercarse a la rubia que la volvía loca.

\- ¡¿Qué tal, _senpais_?! –exclamó Sakurako entrando estruendosamente al salón del Consejo Estudiantil.

\- ¡Sakurako, deja de hacer tanto escándalo!... Ah, lo siento, _senpais_ , buenas tardes –saludó Himawari haciendo una reverencia.

\- Buenas tardes, Oomuro-san, Furutani-san.

\- Buenas tardes a ambas.

Ayano y Chitose vieron que Sakurako lucía particularmente feliz.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Oomuro-san? ¿Algo bueno? –preguntó la chica de lentes.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Hoy salió el nuevo capítulo de mi _manga_ favorito! Pienso comprarlo en cuanto terminemos con esto.

\- ¿Terminemos? Tú eres la que menos hace algo aquí. Además, no pretenderás que pague yo por tus historietas como la última vez, ¿cierto? –le preguntó Himawari con una cara de escepticismo.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, monstruo pechugón? ¡Claro que hoy traigo mi propio dinero!

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuándo me devolverás el dinero que te presté antes?

\- Eh… ¡Cierto! Había muchos otros _mangas_ interesantes en la tienda a la que fui.

\- ¡Oye, no cambies el tema!

Chitose veía la interacción de sus _kouhai_ y sonreía. A pesar de lo que decía Himawari, se notaba que en realidad no tenía intenciones de que le devolvieran el dinero.

\- Había muchos _doujin_ también, algunos de _Mirakurun_ …

 _Mirakurun_. A Ayano se le prendió la ampolleta nada más oír aquel nombre. Sabía que Kyoko era una fanática empedernida de ese personaje y que dibujaba sus propios _doujin_ de ella. Y si ese conocimiento sobre la chica que le gustaba la llenaba de esperanzas, lo siguiente que dijo Sakurako la hizo convencerse de que definitivamente tenía que visitar aquel local de _manga_ :

\- ¡Cierto! Uno de los _doujin_ era una edición realmente rara y difícil de conseguir.

Ahí estaba lo que tanto había buscado esos días: una nueva forma de acercarse a su rubia tonta. Si lograba conseguir un ejemplar de ese _doujin_ , seguramente estaría más cerca de ganarse su corazón. Eso fue lo que pensó.

 _\- Será mejor revisar mi monedero._

No había mucho dinero en él.

 _\- ¡Rayos!_

\- Me sorprende que una tienda de _manga_ venda _doujin_ , en especial en esta ciudad –señaló Himawari.

La única alternativa que le quedaba a Ayano era ir al local, ver cuánto costaba el dichoso _doujin_ y, de acuerdo a los resultados, ahorrar parte de su mesada. Por supuesto, tendría que poner manos a la obra para conseguir lo suficiente antes de que alguien más se lo llevara.

 _\- No más dudas. Conseguiré ese_ manga _para mi Toshino Kyoko._

* * *

Al ver el precio, la pelimorada casi se va de trasero al suelo.

\- ¿E-e-e-en serio cuesta tanto?

Debía imaginárselo. A diferencia de otros trabajos del mismo tipo, aquel era sumamente raro. De todas formas, Ayano planeaba conseguirlo.

Tenía la esperanza de que nadie más se llevara su tesoro, algo muy poco probable considerando el precio, pero no imposible. Por lo mismo, comenzó ahorrando parte de su última mesada y después se dedicó a hacer tareas esporádicas para sus vecinas, reuniendo una buena cantidad de dinero al cabo de dos meses. Por fortuna para ella, el _doujin_ seguía a la venta, por lo que pudo comprarlo finalmente.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tengo el _doujin_ especial de _Mirakurun_ en mis manos! ¡Ahora podré dárselo a Toshino Kyoko!

Cómo hacer eso era el problema. No quería ser demasiado obvia, pero tampoco quería que fuese algo en secreto como ocurrió con el helado de ron con pasas. Tras pensarlo mucho, Ayano dio con la solución, pero requería que la rubia también hiciese lo suyo.

 _\- Espero que funcione._

Al día siguiente, la vicepresidenta fue a la escuela como siempre. Tras las clases, se dirigió al salón del Consejo Estudiantil a realizar sus deberes, aunque, eso sí, sacó el _doujin_ de su mochila y comenzó a ojearlo nada más llegar.

 _\- Es un poco raro, pero la historia no está mal_ –pensó al terminar– _. Creo que a Toshino Kyoko le gustará_.

\- Ya llegué, Ayano-chan –dijo Chitose sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

\- Ah, Chitose, eres tú.

\- ¿Qué lees? –preguntó la peliblanca al ver el _manga_ en manos de su amiga.

\- ¿Esto? No, no es nada –respondió Ayano fingiendo ignorancia.

\- ¿No es un _manga_ de los que habló Oomuro-san hace un tiempo?

\- Eh…

\- ¡Sugiura Ayano!

Kyoko abrió la puerta del salón repentinamente y entró acompañada por Yui. Se veía igual que siempre.

\- ¡T-T-TOSHINO KYOKO! ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!

\- Pues…

\- No me digas que viniste aquí sin ningún motivo, Kyoko –dijo Yui con tono seco.

\- Je, je, je, pues sí.

\- Debí habérmelo imaginado, y yo que pensé que tenías algún asunto importante. Qué ingenua fui.

\- Yui, eres muy aburrida.

En medio de la discusión entre las amigas de infancia, Chitose pensaba:

 _\- Vamos, Ayano-chan, aprovecha la oportunidad._

Un hilo de sangre comenzaba a salir de su nariz.

\- ¡Chitose, estás sangrando! –gritó Yui asustada.

\- Ayano, ¿ese no es el _doujin_ súper raro de _Mirakurun_?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ese que está en la mesa.

La pelimorada se dio cuenta, por fin, que las cosas se estaban dando como quería. Sin saberlo, Kyoko hizo su parte del trabajo al venir voluntariamente. Ahora dependía de Ayano que el resto saliera bien.

\- Pues… parece que sí –dijo haciéndose la tonta.

\- ¡Genial, genial! –exclamó la rubia mientras tomaba el _doujin_ y comenzaba a repasar las páginas a toda velocidad.

\- Toshino Kyoko…

\- ¿Sí?

Reuniendo todo el valor que pudo, Ayano dijo:

\- Si… si quieres puedes quedarte con él. Digo, no es como si me importara.

Un ligero sonrojo adornaba su cara. Al mismo tiempo, cruzaba los brazos y volteaba la cara. A pesar de sus palabras, en su interior celebraba como una niña pequeña.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias, Ayano! ¡Este _doujin_ tendrá un lugar especial en mi colección junto a los dos que ya tengo!

\- ¿Que qué?

La _tsundere_ no entendía de qué hablaba Kyoko.

\- Ya tengo dos copias de este _doujin_ , pero nunca puedes tener suficientes –le informó la ojiazul despreocupadamente.

\- Podrías haber hecho algo más inteligente con ese dinero. Entiendo que compraras un ejemplar, pero dos...

\- Tú no entiendes nada de esto, Yui. Necesito material para inspirarme.

Mientras Kyoko y Yui discutían y Chitose fantaseaba, Ayano se quedó de piedra: no podía creer que todo terminara de ese modo.

\- Pero… Pero… Pero…

\- Ayano-chan, ¿quieres ser la protagonista de mi futuro _manga_ erótico? –balbuceaba Chitose mientras continuaba desangrándose.

* * *

\- ¿Te diste cuenta de que no salimos en este capítulo? Creo que se me está pegando tu falta de presencia, Akari-chan.

\- ¡NO DIGAS ESO, CHINATSU-CHAN!

* * *

 **Hasta aquí con el nuevo plan de Ayano. Recuerden que ustedes también pueden sugerirme alguno.  
**

 **Para los interesados, tengo una página de Facebook que pueden seguir, así como también una cuenta de Wattpad. La información está en mi perfil.  
**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	3. Operación Juego de palabras

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Para ustedes, otro capítulo de la _tsundere_ intentando conquistar a la idiota. ¿Cómo creen que saldrá todo? No esperen más. Nos vemos abajo.**

 **Aclaración: Para que este capítulo tuviera sentido, tuve que castellanizar los juegos de palabras de Ayano. Saludos a Kyomori, quien me sugirió este plan en Wattpad.**

* * *

 **Operación Juego de palabras**

\- No te atolondres, Londres.

\- …

\- Maraña, maraña, Marañón.

\- …

\- Quiero comer maní Manila.

\- …

\- ¡Vamos, Yui, ríete!

\- Disculpa, Kyoko, pero esto no me hace gracia.

\- ¡Pero siempre te ríes de los juegos de palabras de Ayano!

\- Sí… No sé por qué.

\- Kyoko-senpai, no sigas forzando a Yui-senpai a escuchar tus cosas.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿Chinachu quiere que le diga mis juegos de palabras a ella? –preguntó Kyoko en tono insinuante.

\- ¡Claro que no! –respondió Chinatsu con genuina molestia.

\- Chicas, no peleen. Mejor tomemos un poco de té para calmar las cosas –dijo Akari.

\- Buena idea, Akari-chan. Yui-senpai, ¿qué tipo de té quieres?

\- Eh… Creo que el de cebada estará bien.

\- Claro, claro, te serviré de ese. Ay, Yui-senpai –Mientras hablaba, la pelirrosada se imaginaba a sí misma en un montón de escenas románticas con Yui.

 _\- ¿Cómo puede ser que Yui no se ría de mis ingeniosos juegos de palabras? Creo que tendré que seguir a Ayano para ver cómo es que le salen tan graciosos_ –pensó Kyoko.

Casi instantáneamente, se levantó de su lugar para extrañeza de las demás.

\- Kyoko-chan, ¿qué pasa?

\- Tengo que ir al baño.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- No es necesario.

Y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- Sí que tenía ganas –señaló Akari.

\- Ella se pierde mi té –dijo una disgustada Chinatsu.

 _\- De seguro fue a hacer cualquier otra cosa_ –pensó Yui.

* * *

\- El trabajo de hoy fue un calvario Ganges. Fue excesivo.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ayano-chan. Había mucho papeleo pendiente.

Ayano y Chitose caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela tras una dura jornada en el consejo estudiantil. La pelimorada lucía especialmente agotada.

\- Ahora lo único que quiero es comer una Copacabana grande de helado e irme a casa.

La chica de lentes vio el rostro cansado de su mejor amiga y dejó escapar un comentario que quizás no fue muy inocente:

\- Es una lástima que Toshino-san no se haya aparecido en la sala del consejo, ¿no?

\- ¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué dices esas cosas?!

\- Porque después de que ella viene, te ves con más ánimo para trabajar.

Roja como la nariz de un payaso, la _tsundere_ trató de negar la afirmación de Chitose.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Eso es solo una coincidencia!

La peliblanca rió ligeramente.

 _\- Sí, esto es lo que necesito para hacer reír a Yui._

Kyoko seguía de cerca a Ayano y a Chitose esperando conseguir buenos juegos de palabras. Estaba tan enfocada en eso que no escuchó la mención que hicieron de ella.

 _\- Calvario Ganges… Copacabana de helado… Tengo que recordar esas cosas._

\- ¡Ah, _senpais_!

\- ¡Oomuro-san! Pensé que ya te habías ido –señaló Ayano.

\- Bueno… –Se llevó la mano a la nuca y sacó la lengua.

\- Aquí la traigo. No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan descuidada, Sakurako.

Himawari aparecía en escena agitando una identificación de estudiante en su mano.

\- Estaba debajo de tu pupitre. No sé qué harías sin mí, a veces siento como si fuera tu esposa.

Sakurako se puso roja al escuchar las palabras de su amiga-rival.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Ya me oíste, no lo voy a repetir.

\- Por cierto… –interrumpió Ayano–, ¿qué les parece si nos acompañan por un helado? Ustedes también trabajaron muy duro, se lo merecen.

\- ¿De verdad podemos? –preguntó la castaña.

\- Claro.

\- ¡Genial! Pediré uno grande de…

\- ¿Qué pasa, Sakurako?... No me digas que ahora se te perdió tu monedero.

\- … Creo que lo dejé en casa… Himawari, tú tendrás que pagar por mi helado.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Sakurako, no puedes ser tan descarada!

\- ¡Quiero helado y no tengo dinero!

\- Oomuro-san y Furutani-san en verdad se llevan muy. ¿No lo crees, Ayano-chan? –dijo Chitose.

Ayano no respondió. Estaba inquieta viendo la discusión de sus _kouhais_.

\- Está bien, está bien –Se rindió Himawari al cabo de un rato–. Yo pagaré…, pero no te acostumbres. Después tendrás que devolverme el dinero.

\- ¡Sí, voy a comer mi helado!

 _\- No sé por qué esto no me molesta tanto como debería. Quizás en el fondo es porque me gusta verla feliz… Como sea, eso es algo que no le diré_ –pensó la peliazul con un ligero sonrojo.

\- Hablando de dinero, creo que mi monedero se quedó en la sala del consejo - señaló Ayano–. Iré a buscarlo.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe, Ayano-chan?

\- No, descuida. Ustedes tres adelántense.

Mientras las chicas se iban de ahí, la pelimorada se disponía a volver al salón. Cómo sería su sorpresa cuando vio a la chica que le robaba los suspiros frente a ella.

\- ¡T-T-T-TOSHINO KYOKO! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

\- ¿Yo?... Mmm, pues nada –respondió la rubia haciéndose la tonta–. O tal vez…, te estaba siguiendo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ME ESTABAS SIGUIENDO?! ¡¿ACASO…?!

Un pensamiento cruzó la mente de Ayano.

 _\- ¿Acaso Toshino Kyoko también está interesada en mí?_

Sus mejillas se teñían de a poco de carmín.

* * *

En otro lugar de la escuela, cerca de la entrada, se veía una pared manchada de sangre como si le hubiesen disparado a alguien.

\- ¡Ikeda-senpai! –gritó Himawari.

La aludida no respondió: yacía sobre un charco rojo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué… me estabas siguiendo? –preguntó Ayano mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

\- Ah, eso. Necesito saber por qué Yui se ríe de tus chistes y de los míos no.

La fantasía romántica de la _tsundere_ se quebró como un vidrio.

\- Conque era eso… –dijo decepcionada–. _Y yo haciéndome ilusiones_ –pensó después.

\- ¡Vamos, dime todos los juegos de palabras que sepas! ¡Tengo que encontrar uno para que Yui se ría cuando yo lo diga! –pidió Kyoko mientras sujetaba los hombros de Ayano con un brillo en los ojos.

\- … Pero… Pero… No es como si los planeara. Salen solos –comentó la chica de la coleta desviando tímidamente la mirada.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, Sicilia.

\- ¡Eso! ¡Eso es lo que quiero oír!

Al darse cuenta de que nuevamente había hecho un juego de palabras, y de que Kyoko en verdad se veía emocionada, Ayano notó que se le presentaba una nueva oportunidad de conquistar a la rubia.

 _\- Si la ayudo a que Funami-san se ría con sus chistes, tal vez pueda acercarme más a ella._

Queriendo verse decidida, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios, la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil comenzó a decirle a Kyoko todos los juegos de palabras que recordaba haber dicho alguna vez. Llegado un momento, eso sí, no fue capaz de continuar.

\- ¿Esos son todos?

\- … Eso creo.

\- Buu, yo quería más.

Lo que dijo después Kyoko, de forma un tanto inocentona, alteró todos los circuitos de Ayano:

\- Si recuerdas algunos más, te daré un beso. Anda, vamos –Y a eso le agregó un abrazo juguetón.

Como era de esperarse, la pelimorada se puso completamente roja, e inclusive llegaba a humear.

\- ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

* * *

\- ¡Sakurako, hay que llamar a urgencias! ¡Ikeda-senpai se muere!

* * *

\- ¡Para, para, Paraguay! ¡En serio no me acuerdo de más! ¡Y además, tampoco es como si quisiera besar tu Boca Ratón!

\- ¿Besar... mi Boca... Ratón?

Ayano entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

\- ¡NO, NO, NOTRE DAME! ¡OLVIDA ESO! ¡OLVIDA ESO! ¡NO DIJE NADA GRANADA! –exclamó agitando los brazos mientras lucía como cangrejo cocido de lo roja que estaba.

Kyoko puso una mirada de no entender lo que su compañera decía. De todas formas, la alegría se apoderó de ella otra vez.

\- ¡Gracias, Ayano, me diste algunos juegos de palabras nuevos! Ahora sí Yui se reirá. Nos vemos.

Mientras la rubia se iba, la pelimorada trataba de calmar su agitado corazón y de disminuir el enrojecimiento. Por su parte, una peliblanca prácticamente agonizaba producto de su violento sangrado nasal.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente._

Una decaída Kyoko estaba echada en su pupitre. A pesar de sus intentos, Yui no se había reído de nada.

\- Yui, no puedo creer que estuvieras tan seria ayer.

\- Quizás es simplemente porque no tienes habilidad para eso.

\- ¡Oye, yo soy la chica más divertida que conoces!

En eso, entraron Ayano y Chitose, quien había sobrevivido a pesar de las hemorragias.

\- Buenos días, Toshino-san, Funami-san.

\- Buenos días, chicas –saludó Yui.

\- Buenos días… ¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasó, Toshino Kyoko? –preguntó Ayano al ver tan decaída a la chica que le gustaba.

\- La malvada de Yui no se rió de nada de lo que le dije ayer.

\- Ya te dije que no entiendo por qué pasa eso.

\- ¿En serio? Qué raro Rarotonga.

Al oír aquello, la pelinegra hizo una mueca intentando contener la risa.

\- Raro… Rarotonga…

\- ¡Oye, eso no es justo! –se quejó Kyoko–. ¡Raro Rarotonga!

Yui recuperó la compostura.

\- ¡Yui, eres una aburrida!

A pesar de todos los enredos del día anterior, Ayano sentía algo de felicidad por haber hablado tanto con la rubia cabeza hueca, aun si esta no había cumplido su objetivo. Eso sí, que parte de sus deseos salieran por accidente la inquietaba un poco.

 _\- No quiero que Toshino Kyoko se entere de mis sentimientos así. Ojalá algún día pueda decirle todo lo que hay en mi corazón de mejor manera._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí con el capítulo. Recuerden dejar sus comentarios al respecto.**

 **Algunos de los lugares que utilizaron Ayano y Kyoko en los juegos de palabras son del conocimiento de los fans, pero hay otros que no. Ahora les digo aquellos que tal vez pudieron ser problemáticos en ese sentido:**

 **\- Marañón: Río de Perú.**

 **\- Manila: Capital de Filipinas.**

 **\- Ganges: Río de la India, el más importante para los hindúes.**

 **\- Sicilia: Isla de Italia.**

 **\- Boca Ratón: Ciudad en Florida, Estados Unidos.**

 **\- Granada: Ciudad de España.**

 **\- Rarotonga: La mayor de las Islas Cook, en el Pacífico Sur.**

 **Espero haber dejado todo claro.**

 **Pueden sugerirme nuevos planes para Ayano. Si tienen ideas, déjenlas en los comentarios.**

 **Recuerden seguirme en Facebook y Wattpad.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	4. Operación Pijamada

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Nuevo capítulo de esta historia y nuevo plan de Ayano para acercarse a la tonta de Kyoko. ¿Cómo resultará todo? No los dejo con la duda. Nos vemos abajo con más.**

* * *

 **Operación Pijamada**

\- ¡Ah! ¡No puede ser! ¡Se me había olvidado!

Debido a que se la había pasado holgazaneando y leyendo _manga_ , Kyoko se olvidó de un evento que se realizaría en Takaoka sobre Mirakurun, y eso que lo tenía anotado en su calendario. Ahí planeaba vender su más nuevo _doujin_ sobre la chica mágica, _doujin_ que, por lo demás, estaba a medio terminar.

\- ¡Hora de trabajar! ¡Mirakurun no puede seguir esperando!

Tenía cuatro días para tener todo listo; no podía seguir de haragana.

* * *

\- Y díganme, ¿qué les parece?

En el salón de té, las chicas del Club de Entretenimiento revisaban los bocetos de Kyoko para su nuevo _doujin_. Faltaban algunos detalles importantes, pero la base ya estaba lista.

\- Es una idea interesante, Kyoko, ¿pero crees que podrás tener el _doujin_ a tiempo para el evento? –preguntó Yui.

La rubia solo rió con confianza.

\- Yui, Yui, Yui, qué poca fe me tienes. Por supuesto que lo tendré a tiempo, ¡y ahí es donde entran ustedes tres! –Las apuntó.

\- No me digas que…

\- Así es, pasaremos la noche aquí para terminar los últimos detalles. Solo tengo que pedirle un permiso al consejo estudiantil.

\- ¿Acaso olvidaste que un profesor tiene que firmarlo para hacerlo oficial?

\- Se lo pediré a Nishigaki-sensei.

Mientras Yui lucía un poco sombría, Akari se veía con gran disposición para ayudar, y Chinatsu miraba a Kyoko con molestia.

\- Jo, jo, jo, nada me impedirá tener todo listo para el evento. Ah, y recuerden traer sus pijamas de animales.

\- No digas nada más, Kyoko. Primero tienes que obtener el permiso.

\- A eso iba. Yui, acompáñame.

Las dos chicas de segundo salieron del salón de té, dejando a las de primero ahí.

\- Será divertido ayudar a Kyoko-chan a terminar su _doujin_ –dijo Akari.

\- Yui-senpai en su pijama de panda… ¡KYAAAAA! –exclamó una ilusionada Chinatsu.

* * *

\- ¡Sugiura Ayano!

\- ¡T-T-T-TOSHINO KYOKO!

Kyoko irrumpió en el salón del consejo estudiantil. Yui, quien estaba tras ella, movía la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

\- Buenas tardes, Toshino-san, Funami-san –saludó Chitose.

\- Buenas tardes, Toshino-senpai, Funami-senpai –Hizo lo mismo Himawari.

\- ¿Qué tal, Toshino-senpai? –Sakurako saludó a su manera.

\- ¡Compórtate, Sakurako!

\- ¡No me des órdenes, monstruo pechugón!

Mientras la "parejita casada" discutía como siempre, Kyoko se acercó a Ayano, quien se encendió como luz navideña.

\- ¿Q-Q-Qué quieres, Toshino Kyoko? ¿Para qué viniste?

\- ¿Ah, eso? Bueno…, la verdad es…

Chitose se quitó los lentes y entró en modo fantasía.

\- ¿Es?

\- … Es…

\- ¿Es?

 _\- Vamos, Kyoko, sé concreta_ –pensó Yui con molestia.

\- … Es que… necesito un permiso para pasar la noche en la escuela.

El sonrojo de Ayano se desvaneció.

\- Quiero terminar mi nuevo _doujin_ de Mirakurun junto con las chicas.

\- Sí. Sí, claro que viniste para algo así. No es como si yo hubiese esperado que me dijeras otra cosa –comentó cruzando los brazos, desviando la mirada y actuando como si estuviera enojada.

\- ¡CHITOSE! –Se escuchó un grito que rompió la tranquilidad del salón.

Yui vio a una feliz peliblanca desangrándose lentamente.

\- ¡IKEDA-SENPAI! –gritaron las dos de primero.

\- … Es que quiero besarte mucho, Ayano-chan, y después quiero que tú y yo… –balbuceaba Chitose en medio de un charco de sangre.

\- ¡M-M-Mejor te entrego el permiso rápido!

La pelimorada sacó un papel del escritorio y se lo pasó a Kyoko.

\- Aquí está, Toshino Kyoko. Llénalo para hacer la solicitud.

\- ¡OK! –respondió esta con un tono alegre.

Ya con todo listo, solo faltaba la firma de un profesor.

\- Gracias por todo, Ayano, y perdón por las molestias –agradeció Yui.

\- ¡Sí, gracias, Ayano! –exclamó Kyoko abrazando a la nombrada.

Las dos chicas del Club de Entretenimiento dejaron el salón.

\- ¡Sakurako, tráeme los pañuelos que están en ese mueble! ¡Hay que detener la hemorragia! –ordenó Himawari.

En cuanto a Ayano, se había convertido en una caldera viviente.

* * *

\- Así que por eso vino Toshino-san –dijo Chitose. Ya se había recuperado y tenía dos pedazos de papel en sus fosas nasales.

\- Sí… Y yo que me estaba haciendo ilusiones –susurró esto último en voz baja.

\- ¿Sabes, Ayano-chan? Quizás tú también deberías solicitar un permiso para pasar la noche aquí.

\- ¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

\- Así podrás estar cerca de Toshino-san y ayudarla.

\- ¿Pero… qué hay de ti?

\- Yo pasaré. No quiero arruinar tu oportunidad con ella.

Una nueva posibilidad de estar con su rubia se había presentado cortesía de su mejor amiga. Por supuesto, su lado _tsundere_ salió a relucir como siempre.

\- Llenaré una solicitud solo porque quiero que pueda terminar su _manga_ Mangalore.

Chitose emitió una pequeña risita.

\- Buena suerte, Ayano-chan.

* * *

\- Muy bien, chicas, hora de trabajar.

Las cuatro integrantes del Club de Entretenimiento se encontraban en el salón de té preparadas para una noche de trabajo. También Ayano estaba ahí, vestida con su pijama de oveja. Al principio fue una sorpresa para todas el que se presentara, pero después la dejaron quedarse; siempre eran bienvenidas las manos extras.

\- Gracias por permitirme estar aquí. Espero no molestarlas.

\- Ya verás que lo pasarás muy bien –aseguró Kyoko levantando el pulgar.

La pelimorada se sonrojó un poco por esas palabras.

\- ¡Quiero ayudar con las líneas! –gritó Chinatsu casi al instante.

A todas las chicas del Club se les puso la cara azul. Sabiendo que tener a la pelirrosada cerca de las páginas era llamar al desastre, Yui decidió darle tareas para mantenerla ocupada.

\- ¿Podrías traerme un té, Chinatsu-chan?

\- ¡Claro, claro! ¡Lo que sea por mi Yui-senpai!

Chinatsu dejó el lugar para preparar el té de su amada pelinegra.

Con respecto a Ayano, veía de reojo cómo Kyoko se enfocaba en lo suyo. La dueña de sus suspiros podía ser una chica perezosa y un poco problemática, pero cuando se trataba de las cosas que le gustaban, se concentraba al mil por ciento.

\- Eh…, Toshino Kyoko, ¿qué se supone que haga? –preguntó mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

\- Veamos, veamos, veamos… Ya sé. Ve si las líneas de los dibujos están corridas y borra los excesos.

Ayano comenzó a realizar la faena que se le pidió. De forma discreta, veía de tanto en tanto a la tonta con pijama de tomate y no podía evitar que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran.

 _\- Toshino Kyoko es tan linda… Quisiera que me abrazara…, que me tomara de la mano…, que me besara… ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! ¡Vamos, Ayano, tranquilízate! ¡No eres tan cercana a ella como para intentar algo así!... Aunque eso es lo que quiero._

\- ¿Akari-chan?

La voz de Chinatsu la sacó de sus pensamientos. La pelirroja estaba cayéndose de sueño, algo esperable teniendo en cuenta que solía acostarse temprano.

\- Yo la llevaré a su futón –dijo Yui mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Akari a hacer lo mismo–. Ustedes sigan mientras tanto.

\- Si quieres, puedo hacer parte de tu trabajo, Yui-senpai.

\- ¡NO! –gritaron la pelinegra y Kyoko al unísono, para sorpresa de Chinatsu.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

\- Es que… Chinatsu-chan, mejor sírveme otro té.

\- ¡A mí también, Chinachu!

\- ¡Kyoko-senpai, aléjate de mí!

Mientras la rubia abrazaba como lapa a la pobre pelirrosada, Ayano reía ligeramente. Sabía que Kyoko era una loca, y eso a la larga era parte del encanto.

\- Mejor me voy a hacer el té de Yui-senpai –dijo una molesta Chinatsu en cuanto se liberó del agarre de su _senpai_.

\- ¡No te olvides del mío!

Tras eso, la rubia volvió a su lugar.

 _\- Tal vez pueda aprovechar para conversar con ella_ –pensó la pelimorada.

Dándose ánimos, Ayano comenzó a hablar:

\- Eh… Toshino Kyoko… ¿ustedes siempre actúan así cuando trabajan en sus _doujin_?

\- Todo el tiempo. Pero así es más divertido –dijo Kyoko con una enorme sonrisa–. Una no puede trabajar en esto si no lo disfruta.

\- Eso es bastante serio para venir de ti –señaló la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil.

\- A veces me desconcentro y digo cosas así –respondió la rubia cerrando un ojo y sacando la lengua.

En eso, llegó Chinatsu con dos tazas de té.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yui-senpai no ha vuelto?

\- Pues no. No sé qué la demora tanto.

\- Yui-senpai sigue con Akari-chan… ¡AH!

Un aura oscura envolvió a Chinatsu. Las tazas en sus manos crujían y parecía que se romperían en cualquier momento.

\- Yoshikawa-san, creo que lo mejor es que te calmes un poco.

\- ¡AKARI-CHAN, ERES UNA TRAIDORA!

De pura rabia, las tazas se hicieron pedazos, derramando el líquido que tenían.

\- ¡YUI-SENPAI ES MÍA!

La pelirrosada iba a irrumpir en el sector de descanso cuando, en ese mismo momento, Yui volvió al salón principal.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo, chicas?

\- ¡Yui-senpai!

\- ¿Qué pasó, Yui? ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? –preguntó Kyoko.

\- Apareció un mosquito y tenía que deshacerme de él.

\- O sea, que tú y Akari-chan…

\- ¿Yo y Akari qué?

Chinatsu no pudo contenerse.

\- ¡YUI-SENPAI!

Abrazó con tanta fuerza a la pelinegra que por poco la deja sin oxígeno.

\- Yoshikawa-san es muy efusiva –comentó Ayano.

\- Ojalá fuera así conmigo –se quejó Kyoko haciendo un puchero.

Fue entonces que la rubia se percató de algo que la perturbó tanto como los dibujos de Chinatsu.

\- ¡AH! ¡MIS PÁGINAS!

Producto de los celos de la pelirrosada, todo el trabajo de Kyoko terminó manchado de té.

\- ¡MI NUEVO _DOUJIN_! ¡MI HERMOSA MIRAKURUN!

\- ¡Toshino Kyoko, no te desesperes!

\- ¡Lo siento en verdad, Kyoko-senpai! ¡Voy a arreglarlo ahora!

Chinatsu tomó un lápiz y trató de dibujar sobre las arruinadas páginas. Como era de esperarse, la tragedia se hizo mayor cuando un monstruoso y aterrador garabato apareció ilustrado en lo que alguna vez fue papel.

La que prometía ser una noche tranquila de trabajo simple y diversión se convirtió en una carrera contrarreloj. Kyoko y Yui se enfocaron tanto en arreglar el desastre que Ayano no pudo volver a conversar con la rubia.

Fue un milagro que pudieran terminar antes de que saliera el sol.

* * *

Acostada en su futón, Ayano veía a la rubia babeante que dormía a su lado. Pensaba en lo graciosa que se veía.

 _\- Toshino Kyoko…_

Esa noche, pudo conocer un poco del lado más laborioso de Kyoko. Aunque lo negara, se estaba enamorando más de ella. Mentalmente, le dio las gracias a Chitose.

 _\- Tal vez debería comprarle un regalo. Y en cuanto a ti_ –volvió a mirar a la rubia _–, ojalá que tengas éxito con tu_ doujin _…, mi Toshino Kyoko._

Tan solo con pensar eso, su rostro se tiñó de rojo.

 _\- Un momento… ¿MI Toshino Kyoko?_

De inmediato, se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas y trató de quedarse dormida.

* * *

 **Juego de palabras usado:**

 **\- Mangalore: Ciudad de la India.**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. Recuerden dejar sus reviews.**

 **Las cosas no salieron tan bien para Ayano, pero tampoco tan mal. Ya veré con qué plan sale la próxima vez. Por cierto, en un capítulo anterior, también trató a Kyoko de "Mi Toshino Kyoko", pero en este pareció estar más consciente de ello y por eso se avergonzó.**

 **No se olviden de seguirme en Facebook y Wattpad.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	5. Operación Película

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Nuevo año, nuevo capítulo de esta historia. El plan en esta ocasión está basado en algo que se vio en el _anime_. ¿Funcionará? No los hago perder más tiempo, así que los dejo para que lean y nos vemos abajo con más.**

* * *

 **Operación Película**

\- Toshino Kyoko, ¿qué te parecería ir a ver una película conmigo? Sé que ya fuimos una vez, pero me gustaría repetir la experiencia… ¡No, no pienses cosas raras! No es como si la ocasión anterior me hubiese encantado.

Ayano se encontraba en su habitación hablando con sus peluches de medusa. Ya había vivido esa situación antes, cuando quiso invitar a Kyoko al cine con ella. Recordaba ese día y los previos con gran emoción: al final, fue la misma rubia quien la invitó primero y terminaron viendo dos películas ese día. Si no había sido el mejor día en la vida de Ayano, de todas maneras estaba en el top 3.

A pesar de que ya había tenido una buena experiencia anteriormente, se le notaba muy nerviosa en ese momento, quizás demasiado. El problema: el tipo de película. La pelimorada tenía boletos para una cinta de romance, y no estaba segura de si Kyoko se interesaría en algo así. Además, tampoco sabía si la rubia cabeza hueca sería capaz de leer entre líneas.

Suspirando un poco y golpeándose las mejillas para darse valor, Ayano se juramentó invitar a la tonta "presidenta" del Club de Entretenimiento a una cita con ella.

 _\- Ya he tenido acercamientos con ella. No debería seguir siendo tan temerosa._

Con esa mentalidad, o por lo menos queriendo tener esa mentalidad, fue a la escuela al día siguiente.

* * *

\- Buenos días, Ayano-chan.

\- Buenos días, Chitose.

\- ¿Algún nuevo plan para conquistar a Toshino-san?

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!... Digo, ¿por qué pensarías eso?

Al ver a su amiga tan avergonzada, Chitose solo atinó a reír. Ayano ya ni siquiera discutía con ella sobre si le gustaba o no Kyoko, limitándose a negar que estuviera planeando formas nuevas de enamorar a la rubia.

\- Porque veo dos boletos para esa película romántica nueva asomándose en tu bolsillo.

\- ¡AAAAAH!

Ayano se desesperó e intentó guardar los boletos tan rápido como se lo permitían sus temblorosas manos.

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Claro que no son para que Toshino Kyoko y yo tengamos una cita o algo así!... Además, no sé si a ella le gustará este género.

Mientras una sonrojada pelimorada desviaba la mirada y jugueteaba con sus dedos, Yui y Kyoko llegaron al salón.

\- ¡Hola a todas! –exclamó la enérgica rubia.

\- Buenos días, chicas –saludó Yui.

\- Buen día, Funami-san, Toshino-san.

\- Buenos días, Funami-san. A ti también, Toshino Kyoko –le dijo Ayano a la rubia con un tono de reproche al verla hacer un baile bastante tonto solo para llamar la atención.

\- ¡Ayano, préstame tu tarea! ¡Yui es una chica perversa por no dejarme copiar la suya!

\- ¡Escuché eso! ¡Y ya te he dicho muchas veces que hagas tu propia tarea y no involucres a más gente!

Tras pensar en la situación rápidamente, Ayano se dio cuenta de que una puerta se había abierto para ella. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, todavía le costaba hablar con naturalidad con Kyoko cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos; y si bien se oponía a las alumnas irresponsables, decidió hacer la vista gorda por una vez.

\- De acuerdo, lo haré.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! –exclamó Yui.

\- ¡Sí, yo sabía que eras una buena chica, Ayano! –dijo Kyoko colgándose del cuello de la pelimorada y haciendo que esta quedara prácticamente paralizada de la impresión.

Chitose veía la escena dando rienda suelta a sus fantasías.

\- ¡Chitose! –gritó la pelinegra al ver a su amiga desangrándose.

Volviendo con Ayano, tras recuperar sus sentidos sacó su cuaderno de la mochila, pero en lugar de entregárselo directamente a Kyoko, escondió primero uno de los boletos entre las páginas.

\- Aquí tienes, Toshino Kyoko. No ojees más de lo debido –dijo desviando la mirada y haciéndose la dura.

\- ¡Gracias, Ayano!

Al verla alejarse y sentarse en su lugar, la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil lanzó un suspiro de alivio. A pesar de lo que le dijo a la rubia, esperaba que encontrara el boleto y le preguntara por él.

 _\- Ojalá algún día te lleguen mis sentimientos…, Toshino Kyoko._

Cuando la profesora entró, Kyoko le devolvió su cuaderno a Ayano. Sí encontró el boleto, pero no pudo preguntarle sobre él a su compañera porque justo en ese momento las clases dieron inicio.

* * *

Al terminar la jornada escolar, parecía que el asunto del boleto había pasado a segundo plano, por lo que Ayano se dirigió al salón del consejo estudiantil para sus labores. Se la veía algo apenada; por último le hubiese gustado que Kyoko rechazara la invitación pero que se lo dijera. Nada de eso ocurrió: la rubia se había ido al salón de té como casi siempre y no le comentó nada al respecto sobre lo que ocultó en el cuaderno.

\- Creo que al final no valió la pena –se dijo con tristeza.

Para su sorpresa, Kyoko la estaba esperando en la puerta del salón con el boleto en la mano.

\- Ayano…

\- ¡T-TOSHINO KYOKO! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Quería preguntarte por esto –respondió agitando el boleto.

\- ¿Eso? Pues… Verás… No es como si me hubiese encantado ir contigo al cine la vez pasada… Y tampoco es como si quisiera que fuéramos juntas otra vez.

\- Ya veo… Así que Ayano quiere salir conmigo –dijo una insinuante Kyoko.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO, CLARO QUE NO! Y tampoco es como si te encontrara linda.

\- Oh, ¿acaso escuché mal? ¿En serio piensas que soy linda?

Los jugueteos de Kyoko tenían a la pelimorada al borde del colapso.

\- ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡TÚ NO ERES HERMOSA HERMOSA BEACH!

\- ¿La Súper Sexy Comando Kyoko no es hermosa? Buu, Ayano, yo pensaba que tenías mejores gustos.

\- … Tampoco pienso que seas fea.

Por supuesto, Ayano no quería hablar más de la cuenta. Si le decía a la rubia que la consideraba la chica más hermosa del universo, se pondría en evidencia muy rápido, y eso no era lo que quería. Claro, su violento sonrojo y su nerviosismo igual podían dar a entender que no decía toda la verdad.

\- Entonces tendré que mostrarte tooooodos mis encantos. Tú, yo, cine, el sábado, tres de la tarde.

Tras decir eso, Kyoko se fue del lugar, dejando a una Ayano paralizada y roja como una sirena de policía, pero absolutamente feliz.

Dentro del salón, una peliazul y una castaña trataban de ayudar a una peliblanca de lentes que manchó una pared con un súbito y violento estallido de sangre.

* * *

 _\- ¿Me veré bien? No quiero darle una mala impresión._

Frente al cine, Ayano se miraba en un pequeño espejo de mano. Estaba dándose una última arreglada antes de que llegara Kyoko.

\- ¡Ayano!

\- ¡Toshino Kyoko!

La rubia llegó al lugar. Se veía tan chispeante como de costumbre, acelerando el corazón de la _tsundere_ de pelo morado.

\- ¿Lista para divertirte?

\- P-Por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de chica crees que soy?

\- ¡Entonces entremos!

Ayano no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando Kyoko la tomó de la mano y la arrastró al interior del cine. Se esforzó mucho para mantener la compostura, pero por suerte para ella, la ojiazul no se dio cuenta de nada.

Tras comprar unas palomitas y unos refrescos, las chicas entraron a la sala y se sentaron en sus butacas. Ayano esperaba que su plan de acercamiento funcionara. Tenía dudas con respecto al género de la película, pero en su interior guardaba la esperanza de que todo saliera bien; no sería la primera vez que vieran algo romántico juntas.

 _\- Aquí vamos_ –pensó en cuanto la cinta dio inicio.

La trama era sobre un romance entre dos chicas, nada muy original o novedoso. De hecho, era bastante cliché. Ni Kyoko ni Ayano parecieron interesarse mucho, y lo único que rompía la rutina era cuando sus manos se topaban casualmente en el bote de palomitas, lo que afectaba mayormente a Ayano, en especial porque Kyoko le sonreía cada vez que ocurría aquello en un intento por bajar la tensión.

Pasada una hora, la estancia en la sala de cine se había vuelto demasiado tediosa.

\- Toshino Kyoko, esta película es muy aburrida. ¿Por qué mejor no nos…? ¿Eh?

El tono susurrante del principio se elevó en cuanto Ayano vio la posición en la que se encontraba Kyoko. La rubia se había quedado dormida y tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de la pelimorada, quien quedó en un estado casi catatónico.

\- Eh, Toshino Kyoko… –dijo tratando de despertarla.

La aludida no reaccionó, pero ver el inocente rostro dormido de su amor hizo que el corazón de Ayano latiera con más fuerza. Ya la había visto antes en ese estado, pero jamás de tan cerca.

\- Toshino Kyoko…

Si hubiese tenido más valor, habría tratado de besar esos apetecibles labios; pero Ayano no quería que su primer beso fuese uno robado. Lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse lo más quieta posible para no molestar a Kyoko.

Ver su cara fue definitivamente un mejor espectáculo que el filme.

* * *

\- Lamento que la película no fuera lo que esperábamos.

\- No importa, lo pasé muy bien contigo. Deberíamos hacer algo así otro día.

La sonrisa de Kyoko derritió el corazón de Ayano.

\- Claro.

\- Siempre y cuando tú me invites.

\- No abuses.

La líder del Club de Entretenimiento emitió una risita.

\- Ahora me voy. Nos vemos en la escuela.

\- Nos vemos.

\- Pero antes de irme…

Kyoko se acercó y besó a Ayano en la mejilla, para sorpresa de esta.

\- ¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ?!

\- Ahora sí. Adiós, Ayano –se despidió la rubia antes de alejarse corriendo.

\- A… diós…, Toshino… Kyoko…

Quizás no todo había sido tan malo ese día.

* * *

 **Juego de palabras usado en este capítulo:**

 **Hermosa Beach: Ciudad en el condado de Los Ángeles, California, Estados Unidos.**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo. No se olviden de dejar sus reviews.**

 **Ya sé que la primera película que vieron Ayano y Kyoko cuando fueron al cine fue una romántica, pero recuerden que fue Kyoko la que invitó a Ayano en esa ocasión. Quise invertir la situación para este capítulo.**

 **Dato inútil: Tuve que utilizar el neutral "palomitas" para referirme al bocadillo típico del cine, pero en Chile les decimos "cabritas". ¿Por qué? Al parecer, porque saltan como cabras cuando las están preparando.**

 **Recuerden seguirme en Facebook y Wattpad.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	6. Operación Cosplay

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Sí, finalmente traje un capítulo nuevo de esta historia y de los intentos de Ayano por llamar la atención de su Toshino Kyoko. Sin más dilación, los dejo para que lean y nos vemos abajo con más.**

* * *

 **Operación Cosplay**

\- ¡Yui, Yui, Yui, Yui!

\- ¡¿Qué pasa, Kyoko?! ¡Deja de hacer tanto escándalo!

\- ¡Mira esto!

La inquieta rubia sostenía algo en sus manos mientras daba saltitos.

\- ¡Kyoko, estate quieta! ¡No puedo leer!

\- Je, je, lo siento. Es solo que esto es lo mejor de lo mejor.

Una vez que su amiga se detuvo, Yui pudo leer lo que esta tenía.

\- ¿Un anuncio para una competencia de _cosplay_?

\- ¡Sí! Es este fin de semana. ¡Ya me veo con el primer lugar!

\- No me digas que te disfrazarás de un personaje de _Mirakurun_ otra vez.

Kyoko emitió una risilla de suficiencia.

\- Por supuesto. Aunque me gustaría más ganar el premio con el disfraz que usará mi Chinatsu-chan.

\- ¿De verdad piensas involucrar a Chinatsu-chan? Ya sabes que odia el _cosplay_.

\- ¡Pero ella es la mejor para hacer de Mirakurun!

* * *

En otro salón:

\- Chinatsu-chan, ¿qué te pasó?

\- Sentí un escalofrío en mi espalda, Akari-chan –respondió la pelirrosada con la cara azul.

\- Quizás fue una corriente de aire.

\- … Eso espero.

* * *

Volviendo con las de segundo:

\- Kyoko, no puedes forzar a Chinatsu-chan.

\- Tengo un método infalible. Solo mira.

De su mochila, la rubia sacó una gran cantidad de fotos de Yui haciendo distintas actividades.

\- ¡¿CUÁNDO SACASTE TANTAS FOTOS?!

\- Todas las veces que he ido a tu casa. Sabía que podría necesitarlas en algún momento.

\- Kyoko…, a veces das miedo.

La rubia solo rio con aire de suficiencia.

\- Esto debería ser más que suficiente para convencer a Chinatsu-chan de usar el disfraz de Mirakurun.

\- Sí, realmente puedes ser siniestra –reafirmó Yui.

En medio de la conversación, Ayano y Chitose ingresaron al salón.

\- Buenos días, Funami-san y Toshino-san.

\- Buenos días, Chitose. Buenos días, Ayano.

\- Buenos días, Funami-san…

\- ¡¿CÓMO ESTÁS, AYANO?!

\- ¡TOSHINO KYOKO, SUÉLTAME AHORA MISMO!

La rubia se había aferrado a la pelimorada como un koala a un árbol. Tal reacción causó que Ayano enrojeciera a niveles nunca antes vistos y fuera incapaz de moverse.

\- ¡Deja de molestar a Ayano, Kyoko!

\- Pero, Yui, no la había visto desde esa vez en el cine. ¿O acaso no me extrañaste? –le preguntó insinuante a Ayano.

\- Kyoko, eso fue este sábado.

\- ¡Pasó mucho tiempo! –dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero.

Lo único que pudo detener la conversación fue la riada de sangre que brotó de la nariz de Chitose.

\- ¡CHITOSE!

\- Cine… ¿Y si hacemos nuestra propia película, Ayano-chan? –dijo la peliblanca en un alegre delirio.

Tras varios minutos de reanimación, Chitose pudo ser salvada de la muerte otra vez y la conversación se retomó:

\- ¿Y de qué hablaban antes de que llegáramos?

\- Este fin de semana habrá una competencia de _cosplay_ y pienso participar –respondió Kyoko.

\- Qué interesante. ¿Y de qué te disfrazarás?

\- Posiblemente de Mirakurun, aunque prefiero que Chinatsu-chan use el disfraz.

Ayano recordó entonces cuando acompañó a Kyoko a la _Comiket_ en Tokio. Nunca se había avergonzado tanto por usar un traje, pero conocer un poco más sobre las aficiones de la rubia y verla feliz había sido suficiente para ella.

\- Oye, Ayano-chan, ¿por qué no acompañas a Toshino-san al evento? –le preguntó Chitose al oído. Por supuesto, la reacción de la pelimorada fue la usual.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué querría hacer eso?! No es como si quisiera pasar tiempo con Toshino Kyoko…

\- Oye, Ayano, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos? –le preguntó la rubia sin previo aviso.

La invitación pilló a la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil con la guardia baja. De todas maneras, una nueva oportunidad estaba al alcance de la mano.

\- Podría prestarte el disfraz de Rivarun que usaste la otra vez.

\- ¡Eso nunca!

\- Oye, Kyoko, si quieres que Ayano te acompañe, no la fuerces a cumplir tus caprichos. Y tampoco lo intentes con Chinatsu-chan –opinó Yui.

\- Qué aburrida eres, Yui –se quejó la ojiazul.

Ayano no quería volver a usar un disfraz tan revelador como el de aquella vez, pero si no lo hacía, se le escaparía una buena chance de acercarse a Kyoko. Haciendo acopio de valor, dijo con una voz muy suave:

\- Iré.

\- ¿Qué dijiste, Ayano?

\- ¡Dije que iré! Necesitas que alguien te ponga algo de orden, ya que los esfuerzos de la pobre Funami-san parecen no ser suficientes.

\- Por fin alguien me entiende –dijo Yui–. No sabes cuánto tengo que aguantar por culpa de Kyoko.

\- Como si fuera una chica problemática. Yo soy un amor.

\- ¡Kyoko!

Por su amada rubia, Ayano se sacrificaría y se vestiría con lo que ella quisiera. Por su parte, Chitose fantaseaba con su mejor amiga usando trajes provocativos para llamar la atención de su amada.

\- Toshino-san, ¿cómo me quieres ver? ¿Como porrista, como conejita, como enfermera o sin ropa?

\- ¡CHITOSE, SILENCIO! –exclamó la pelimorada llena de vergüenza.

* * *

Ayano se encontraba en su casa mirando el traje de Rivarun que Kyoko le había prestado. Había unas cuantas modificaciones con respecto a la vez anterior que lo usó, y si bien no estaba convencida del todo sobre ir, ya había dado su palabra. Además, estaría con su amada rubia compartiendo uno de sus pasatiempos.

\- Además…, quizás pueda ganar el premio para ella.

Kyoko le había hablado muy superficialmente sobre aquello. Ni siquiera sabía qué era; pero bien podría ser algo que le diera puntos con ella.

\- Por avanzar en mi relación con Toshino Kyoko –dijo para sí misma mientras colocaba su mano sobre su corazón.

* * *

Llegó el día del evento y se veían muchos disfraces de lo más estrafalarios. Kyoko, Ayano y Yui se encontraban en el lugar, estando las dos primeras con trajes de la serie de _Mirakurun_. También habían invitado a las otras chicas del consejo, pero todas se excusaron diciendo que tenían otras cosas que hacer. En cuanto a Akari y Chinatsu, llegarían más tarde.

\- Es increíble que Chinatsu-chan accediera a venir –le dijo Yui a Kyoko–. ¿Cómo la convenciste?

\- Jo, jo, jo, tengo mis trucos –respondió la rubia con suficiencia.

\- Espera… No la habrás sobornado con las fotos, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa maliciosa de Kyoko fue suficiente respuesta para Yui.

\- ¡Kyoko!

Mientras la pelinegra regañaba a su fastidiosa amiga, Ayano aprovechaba de ver los disfraces. Muchos parecían de mejor calidad que el suyo, sin tener que mostrar tanta piel. Además, las personas que los usaban se veían mucho más cómodas que ella.

 _\- Ojalá Toshino Kyoko haga algo menos revelador para la próxima vez… Un momento… ¿Por qué estoy pensando en la próxima vez? ¿Acaso quiero seguir acompañándola a eventos como este aunque no me llamen la atención?_

Ayano no era capaz de responder a esa pregunta. Por desgracia, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de la presentadora en el micrófono:

\- ¡En pocos minutos más daremos inicio a la competencia de _cosplay_! ¡Toda la gente interesada empiece a prepararse desde ya!

Escuchar eso no solo alteró a Ayano, sino también a Kyoko. Su gran baza para ganar era Chinatsu con su disfraz de Mirakurun, pero la pelirrosada todavía no llegaba al lugar.

\- ¡Yui, se supone que Chinatsu-chan me haría ganar el premio!

\- Kyoko, gana tus cosas por ti misma. Tú también estás disfrazada, ¿no?

\- ¡Chinatsu-chan se parece más a Mirakurun que yo!

Si había un momento para que Ayano ayudara a la chica que le gustaba, ese era aquel.

\- Toshino Kyoko…, sé que confías en ganar con el traje que le hiciste a Yoshikawa-san…, pero… –Se detuvo un momento– ambas estamos aquí ahora y creo que una de las dos puede ganar ese premio, sea lo que sea.

\- Ayano tiene razón, Kyoko. Ahora no puedes depender de Chinatsu-chan. Solo están ustedes dos.

La rubia miró a sus dos amigas. Al clavar sus ojos en Ayano, se fijó en que estaba algo nerviosa, pero de todas maneras estaba dispuesta a participar. Viendo eso, Kyoko se animó.

\- Ayano, hagámoslo.

Tomó la mano de la pelimorada y la llevó a la tarima. Por supuesto, esta estaba exageradamente roja.

\- No hago esto porque te vi preocupada ni porque me intereses, eso que quede claro.

Kyoko sonrió.

\- ¿Sabes, Ayano? Te ves muy linda vestida de Rivarun. De hecho, creo que estás mejor que en la _Comiket_.

Ni el volcán Krakatoa en sus erupciones más violentas había lanzado tanto humo como la enrojecida vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil.

\- ¡Cállate y apresúrate, Toshino Kyoko!

Todos los participantes subieron a la tarima para que el público evaluara sus disfraces. El ganador sería elegido por aplausos.

 _\- Quiero ganar por Toshino Kyoko…. De verdad lo quiero._

\- ¡Un aplauso para esta chica! –gritó la anunciadora mientras señalaba a Ayano. La reacción fue instantánea.

 _\- No me digan que…_

\- ¡Parece que ya tenemos gana…!

\- ¡YUI-SENPAI!

El chillido ensordecedor de Chinatsu se escuchó en todo el recinto. Llevaba puesto el traje de Mirakurun tal y como había acordado con Kyoko a cambio de las fotos. A su lado, estaba Akari.

\- Chi… nat… su… chan…, me… estás… as… fixian… do…

\- ¡Yui-senpai, te prometo que cuidaré y atesoraré cada una de esas fotos con mi propia vida!

Tanto escándalo se generó que la gente en el lugar volteó a ver qué ocurría, encontrándose con la pelirrosada y con algo que no esperaban ver.

\- ¡Miren, miren!

\- ¡Es genial!

\- ¡Eso debería ganar la competencia!

Un espontáneo clamor surgió y la presentadora no pudo hacer oídos sordos a eso.

\- ¡Parece que ya tenemos a una ganadora! –dijo señalando a Akari.

Por alguna extraña razón, la pelirroja se convirtió en el centro de todas las miradas.

 _\- Por fin… Por fin me están prestando atención_ –pensó con lágrimas de alegría.

\- ¿Sabes? Nunca había visto un disfraz de fantasma tan bueno.

La fantasía de Akari se rompió de golpe.

\- ¡No es justo! ¡Ni siquiera estoy usando disfraz!

* * *

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que ganaste, Akari-chan?

\- Dos pasajes para una posada con aguas termales en las montañas.

Las chicas comenzaron a mirarse unas a otras.

\- Yo no tengo con quién ir, así que podría dárselos a alguna de ustedes.

\- ¡DÁMELOS A MÍ! ¡QUIERO TENER MOMENTOS INOLVIDABLES CON YUI-SENPAI!

Mientras la pelinegra se ponía azul, Akari vio que alguien más tenía ojos anhelantes, alguien que no diría en voz alta que quería esos pasajes; pero que podría darles un mejor uso, o al menos uno menos aterrador.

\- Tú puedes quedarte con ellos, Sugiura-senpai.

La aludida se sorprendió.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo?! Pero… no somos tan cercanas. Quizás…

\- Descuida, no veo por qué no te los pueda dar.

Aunque dubitativa, Ayano aceptó el regalo de Akari.

\- Muchas gracias, Akaza-san.

\- Je, je, no hay de qué.

\- ¡AKARI-CHAN, ARRUINASTE MI OPORTUNIDAD DE ACERCARME A YUI-SENPAI! ¡NO TE VOY A PERDONAR!

\- Chi… Chinatsu-chan…

El miedo se apoderó de Akari mientras Chinatsu se abalanzaba sobre ella. En cuanto a Ayano, estaba feliz, porque sabía muy bien cómo aprovechar el regalo.

\- Vaya, vaya, Ayano, ¿acaso tienes a alguien en mente para viajar? –preguntó una insinuante Kyoko al ver a su ilusionada compañera.

La pelimorada quedó paralizada de la impresión.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, se supo de una pequeña ola de sangre de origen misterioso.

* * *

 **Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va. Pobre Akari, la atención por sí misma no es lo suyo.**

 **Creo que quedó bastante claro de por dónde irá la próxima "operación". Sin embargo, todavía pueden aportar ideas para las que vengan.**

 **No se olviden de dejar sus reviews y de seguirme en Facebook y Wattpad.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


	7. Operación Aguas termales

**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Gente, después de varios meses, por fin les traigo la continuación de esta historia. En el capítulo anterior, Akari ganó un premio que Ayano y Kyoko usarán ahora. ¿Qué pasará en el viaje? No los hago esperar más. Los dejo para que lean y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Operación Aguas termales**

― _Muy bien, Sugiura Ayano, respira y mantén la calma. No te muestres demasiado entusiasmada o ella podría alejarse de ti._

En su habitación, Ayano se golpeaba las mejillas para darse ánimos. Gracias a los boletos que ganó Akari en la competencia de _cosplay_ , pudo viajar a una posada en las montañas junto con Kyoko. Lo mejor de todo eran las aguas termales, ideales para relajarse y pasar un rato agradable.

― _Busca la oportunidad perfecta para confesarle tus sentimientos. No es como si estuvieses desesperada por tomar su mano, ni por abrazarla, ni por besarla…_

Aquellos simples pensamientos bastaron para que su cabeza se convirtiera en una caldera, con todo lo que eso implicaba, llámense el enrojecimiento y el humo.

― _Calma…, calma…, mucha calma. Tienes dos días para confesarte. De más que puedes hacerlo._

―¡Ayano!

Una alegre rubia entró al cuarto. Estaba vestida con una _yukata_ típica de ese tipo de establecimientos. Ayano vestía ropas similares.

―¡TOSHINO KYOKO!

―¿Y bien? ¿Lista para divertirte?

En lo primero que pensó la pelimorada fue en qué ideas de diversión podría tener Kyoko. Sabía que ella era bastante atípica y loca; cualquier cosa era posible cuando estaba involucrada.

―¿Qué planes tienes, Toshino Kyoko? ―preguntó tratando de sonar seca en vano.

La ojiazul emtió una pequeña risita.

―Pues… ¡este!

De las mangas de su _yukata_ , sacó un par de paletas de ping-pong.

―¿Ping-pong?

―Sí, tengo ganas de jugar contigo.

―No estarás pensando en alguna variante rara ¿o sí?

―¿Crees que soy una loca o algo así? Todas las cosas que se me ocurren son muy ingeniosas.

Ayano suspiró. No quería responder lo obvio, aunque sí pensó una respuesta.

― _Claro que eres una loca…, pero me enamoré de ti sabiendo eso._

Un ligero sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas, aunque Kyoko no lo notó.

―Bueno, vayamos a jugar ya ―dijo la rubia interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su compañera. Tras eso, la tomó del brazo y la arrastró al salón de juegos de la posada.

―¡Oye! ¡Ni siquiera he dicho que sí!

Los gritos de Ayano cayeron en oídos sordos, aunque en el fondo se lo esperaba.

* * *

―¡AHORA VERÁS EL TIRO ESPECIAL DE LA SÚPER SEXY COMANDO KYOKO!

Kyoko golpeó la pelota con toda la fuerza que pudo imprimirle a su saque: no logró traspasar la red y apenas rebotó un par de veces en su lado.

―¿Eh?

Ayano se sorprendió de que la rubia no pudiera hacer un buen saque.

―¡Algo raro debe haber pasado! ¡Yo soy una excelente jugadora de ping-pong! ―exclamó Kyoko, sin querer acordarse del juego que perdió contra Yui en su momento.

―Entonces…, es un punto para mí ―dijo Ayano tratando de retomar el encuentro.

―¡No! ¡Quiero otra oportunidad!

―Pero…

De nada sirvieron las protestas de Ayano, porque Kyoko nuevamente intentó sacar, pero esta vez con dos pelotas; la primera nuevamente no logró traspasar la red (ni siquiera le pudo golpear), pero la segunda salió con tanta fuerza que la pelimorada no pudo creerlo. Por puro instinto, esta la golpeó como pudo con su paleta, dándole violentamente y golpeando a Kyoko entre las cejas.

―¡TOSHINO KYOKO, ¿ESTÁS BIEN?! ―exclamó Ayano, preocupada.

La rubia no habló; se mantuvo en pie unos segundos antes de caer al suelo como un saco de papas.

―¡TOSHINO KYOKO!

Ayano corrió hacia Kyoko para ver cómo estaba. En cuanto la rubia vio a su compañera, comenzó a hablar con dificultad:

―Ayano…

―¿Sí?

―Dile a Yui… que sí hice trampa… para ganarle la última partida… de _Namori Smash Bros_ …

La rubia tosió.

―También… dile a… Chinatsu-chan… que me hubiese gustado… que me besara…

Ayano se puso azul de solo escuchar aquello. ¿En serio a Kyoko le gustaba su _kouhai_ de pelo rosado?

―Y también… dile a Akari…

La rubia se desplomó antes de terminar.

―¡NO, TOSHINO KYOKO! ¡NO TE MUERAS! ¡TODAVÍA…! ¡TODAVÍA YO…!

Los ojos de Ayano comenzaron a humedecerse; Kyoko no reaccionaba a los estímulos.

―¡TOSHINO KYOKO…! ¡NO!... ¡REACCIONA, TE LO RUEGO!... ¡HARÉ LO QUE SEA! ¡TE DARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS!... ¡TE DARÉ RON CON PASAS!

―… ¿Ron con pasas?

Casi como si aquellas palabras fueran un hechizo de resurrección, la rubia abrió los ojos y se levantó de un tirón.

―Nunca se está demasiado muerto para un ron con pasas. ¡Vamos, Ayano, dámelo!

La pelimorada se secó las lágrimas rápidamente. Por un lado, estaba feliz de que su amada Kyoko se despertara, pero por el otro, le molestaba que fuera tan exagerada.

― _Toshino Kyoko, no vuelvas a asustarme así_ ―pensó mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

* * *

―¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele?

―Claro que no. Se necesita más que eso para acabar con la Súper Sexy Comando Kyoko.

Un parche cubría la lesión de la ojiazul. Por lo demás, esta estaba de buen humor y comía su almuerzo con gusto.

―Después de esto me darás mi ron con pasas, ¿cierto?

―Sí, sí, lo prometí.

Ayano veía a Kyoko comer con gusto. Ella también degustaba su propio almuerzo. Con solo mirar a la rubia, el corazón de la pelimorada se aceleraba; aquel rostro inquieto e iluminado por la felicidad le provocaba el mismo sentimiento. Esa era la Kyoko que le gustaba más, la loca, traviesa e imaginativa; en verdad se preocupó cuando vio a esa versión seria de cuando se cayó por las escaleras tiempo atrás.

―¿Sabes, Ayano? De verdad me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. No es que me desagrade estar con las chicas, al contrario; pero contigo puedo hacer cosas que con ellas no ―dijo Kyoko en un inusual momento de seriedad. Aquello pilló a la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil con la guardia baja.

―¿De… de verdad? ―preguntó mientras se sonrojaba.

La ojiazul sonrió.

―Claro.

De ahí Kyoko pasó a comentar todo lo vivido entre ambas hasta ese momento. Mientras más escuchaba Ayano, más feliz se sentía. Discretamente, se llevó la mano al pecho y sonrió con timidez.

―Cualquier chica que estuviera contigo sería muy afortunada.

―Bueno… ―El sonrojo de la pelimorada era notorio―, no es como si a mí me encantara pasar tiempo contigo y que quisiera que saliéramos juntas con más frecuencia ―dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

El almuerzo entre ambas transcurrió sin mayores novedades, aunque ambas se comprometieron a que irían a las aguas termales durante la noche.

* * *

Al ponerse el sol, Ayano se preparó para el baño prometido. No podía evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa; aunque ya se había bañado con Kyoko anteriormente, el solo pensar que estarían desnudas en el agua hacía que su corazón latiera desbocado y que su temperatura corporal aumentara unos cuantos grados.

― _¡Cálmate, Ayano! No será la primera vez… Ve esto como una oportunidad para confesarle tus sentimientos. No temas… No temas…_

Tomó unas toallas y se dirigió a las aguas termales, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago.

* * *

―¿Sabías que tienes un cuerpo muy bonito, Ayano?

―¡¿QUÉ?!

La pelimorada se puso tan roja como un cangrejo cocido y se levantó de golpe. Eso sí, al mismo tiempo se sentía algo halagada.

―… Gracias. Tú tampoco estás mal ―dijo Ayano tratando de ocultar su vergüenza y volviéndose a sentar.

―Yo estoy perfecta.

―Sí, sí…

Ambas estaban una al lado de la otra, a centímetros de tocarse. En cuanto Ayano se percató de aquello, volvieron sus nervios; sus dedos casi rozaban los de Kyoko, pero temía la reacción que esta pudiera tener si tomaba su mano de frentón.

― _Mejor miro hacia arriba_ ―pensó mientras se enfocaba en la luna en el cielo.

En eso, la rubia se acercó más a Ayano, quedando piel con piel.

―¡¿AH?! ¿Y esto Estonia?

En cuanto la ojimorada se volteó a ver a Kyoko, sintió cómo un chorro de agua caliente le golpeaba en la cara.

―¡TOSHINO KYOKO!

―Perdón, perdón. Solo quería hacerte una broma ―dijo la rubia mientras sacaba la lengua. En su mano sujetaba una pistola de agua.

―¡Eres una…!

Ayano tomó un puñado de agua y se lo lanzó a Kyoko.

―¿Ah, sí? No creas que dejaré pasar eso.

Comenzó una guerra de agua caliente entre las dos. No pasó mucho para que las risas inundaran el ambiente. Era obvio que las chicas lo estaban pasando bien y disfrutaban del rato juntas. Al final, cansadas de tanto jugueteo, volvieron a sentarse y a mirar el cielo.

―Eso estuvo divertido, ¿no? ―preguntó Kyoko.

―Sí, no estuvo tan mal Maldivas ―respondió Ayano.

―¿Que no estuvo mal? ¡Estuvo fantástico!

La pelimorada no respondió, pero sí sonrió.

―Lo mejor es que fue con alguien que me agrada. Siempre es bueno pasar el tiempo con amigas.

―Alguien… que te agrada… ―susurró.

Esa era la señal que Ayano necesitaba para lo que tanto quería hacer. Reunió todo su valor, a pesar de que seguía algo temerosa, y decidió hablar:

―Oye, Toshino Kyoko…

―¿Mmm?

―¿Tienes… a alguien… que te…?

―¿Que me qué?

―¿Que te gus…?

A Ayano no le salían las palabras de la boca.

―¿Te gus…?

El sonido de unas burbujas la interrumpió; Kyoko se había hundido. El motivo de ello no estaba muy claro, pero la chica se estaba cocinando como una langosta en ese momento.

―¡TOSHINO KYOKO!

La confesión tendría que esperar. Ahora lo importante era ayudar a la rubia.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ayano se vio obligada a cuidar a Kyoko, quien se había afiebrado un poco por la inmersión. De tanto en tanto tenía que cambiarle los paños fríos que le puso en la frente, esperando que así la fiebre bajara.

―Demonios, Toshino Kyoko, si no fuera por esto, ahora podríamos estar disfrutando el día.

La rubia rio para sí.

―Aún podemos.

Se veía un brillo malicioso en aquellos ojos azules que miraban fijamente a la única otra persona en la habitación.

― _¿Eh? ¿No me digas que…? ¡No, todavía no estoy lista!_ ―pensó Ayano haciéndose ideas raras.

―Quiero ron con pasas.

―¿Eh?

―Quiero ron con pasas ―repitió Kyoko. Al parecer, la rubia quería aprovecharse de la situación para que Ayano la mimara un poco―. ¿Me puedes traer uno? ―Comenzó a frotarse contra el hombro de su amiga, quien enrojecía cada vez más.

―Eh… Eh… Eh… ¡ESTA BIEN, LO TRAERÉ!

―¡Gracias!

El abrazo que Kyoko le dio hizo que Ayano lanzara tanto humo como una fábrica victoriana. No tardó mucho en salir y volver con un helado.

―Aquí tienes, Toshino Kyoko.

―Gracias, Ayano. ¡A comer!

La ojiazul comenzó a degustar su helado mientras la pelimorada la miraba.

―Ayano…

―¿Sí?

Ayano no pudo evitar que Kyoko le metiera la cuchara en la boca con un poco de helado en ella, y tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos segundos para que se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

― _¡Eso fue… un beso indirecto!_

―¿Quieres más? ―preguntó Kyoko.

―¡NO! ―exclamó Ayano sin pensarlo mucho y con el rostro como tomate.

―Mejor, más para mí.

Por suerte para la pelimorada, su compañera de curso se recuperó rápido. Lamentablemente, otra vez perdió la chance de confesarse.

* * *

De regreso en Takaoka:

―… Y eso fue lo que pasó.

―Vaya… Menos mal las cosas no pasaron a mayores. En serio, Ayano tiene una paciencia infinita para lidiar contigo.

―Es que nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos.

Mientras Kyoko y Yui conversaban, Ayano llegó al salón.

―Buenos días.

―Buenos días, Ayano.

―¡Ayano!

La aludida clavó los ojos en Kyoko.

―Ayano, gracias por viajar conmigo y por cuidarme en la posada. Ya quiero que vayamos otra vez ―dijo la rubia levantando el pulgar.

Se produjo un breve silencio.

―Sí…, yo también.

El corazón de la pelimorada empezó a latir un poco más rápido. Quizás su confesión no pudo darse, pero sentía que la vida todavía le estaba dando oportunidades para lograr su objetivo.

― _Ya se lo diré la próxima vez_ ―pensó.

* * *

 **Juegos de palabras usados en este capítulo:**

 **Estonia: País de Europa oriental, vecino de Letonia y Rusia.**

 **Maldivas: País insular de Asia, cercano a la India. Una de las naciones más amenazadas por el cambio climático.**

 **Después de todos los eventos ocurridos, por lo menos Ayano puede sentirse afortunada de que todavía tiene chances con Kyoko. Ahora tengo que pensar en alguna idea para el siguiente capítulo, aunque estoy abierto a las sugerencias.**

 **No se olviden de dejar sus reviews.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
